


Fairy Shoe Person

by gladdecease



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's found out what Barney's job is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Shoe Person

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/64686.html?thread=15131822#t15131822), in response to [chibifukurou](http://chibifukurou.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: HIMYM/Sesame Street, Barney, Fairy Shoe Person

Lily ran into the apartment, Barney racing in right behind her, shouting very loud protests and wearing a set of plastic butterfly wings. "Guys," she squealed, "you will not believe what I just found out!"

Without waiting for anyone to reply, she said, "Guess what Barney's real job is?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy Shoe Person [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710455) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
